


Waking Up to You

by noirsparker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lots of kissing, M/M, Tea, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirsparker/pseuds/noirsparker
Summary: It had to have been divine intervention that made Hiyori fall for him. What else could yield him such luck?
Relationships: Kazehaya Tatsumi/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Waking Up to You

_ Beautiful. _ Hiyori's vocabulary seemed incapable of stretching any further than that as he stared at the man sleeping peacefully beside him. The gentle rise and fall of his chest, the subsequent movements of the hands clasped over it, up to his face, devoid of the smile the other so often saw on it- but no less perfect for it. An exquisitely manicured hand brushed mint green locks out of his face. He was, of course, careful not to wake him. If Tatsumi was angelic while conscious, he had to be godlike when he was asleep, though Hiyori knew voicing that thought would lead to nothing more than bashful denials and a polite scolding. 

Giving in to his whims, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to the moles that sat just below Tatsumi's eye. Evidently such a gesture was enough to rouse the priest, and a sigh escaped him as his eyes fluttered open. 

"Even while I'm asleep you can't keep your hands to yourself, hm?" His voice was barely a whisper, laced with a slight laugh.  
"My hands have nothing to do with it."  
"Your hand is in my hair."  
"... True though that may be, it was a kiss that woke you. Like sleeping beauty."   
"I'm nowhere near worthy of such a title."  
"You are to me."  Whether the kiss that followed that comment was intended to hide his blush or just shut Hiyori up, it wasn't clear, but he'd never complain about recieving affection. 

When Tatsumi pulled back, he smiled, reaching up and tenderly stroking his partners cheek. He wasn't sure how he got so lucky, if he'd ever truly know. It must have been divine intervention. What else could make someone like Hiyori fall for him? A few silent moments passed, purple eyes staring into purple eyes. Quiet never lasted long with Hiyori around, though. 

"What are you thinking about?"  
"You."  
"Well, naturally. Who wouldn't want to think about me?" He poked at Tatsumi's cheek playfully. "What are you  _ really _ thinking about?"  
"I  _ was _ thinking about you, dear. Waking up to you… I must be the luckiest man in the world."   
"Flattery will get you everywhere, my love." He began to pepper his boyfriend's face with kisses, taking especial delight in the giggles the action was pulling from him. It wasn't often that he got to see Tatsumi like this, carefree and acting his age. He'd always been so serious. Hands found their way to either side of Hiyori's face, holding him still, and it was apparently his turn to get kissed. Tatsumi stopped with just the one, though, placed on the tip of his nose with a smile. Before anything could be said, he was being lifted off the bed and carried somewhere. 

"Tatsumi-kun?? Where are we going?"  
"I need a drink."  
"And you're carrying me with you why exactly?"  
"Well, we were having such a good time. I wasn't about to leave you there alone."  
"And you call me clingy?"  
"I don't believe I've ever called you clingy before."  
"... You've thought it though, right?"  
"I reserve the right to not comment there." He set Hiyori on the counter as he put some water on to boil, chuckling as he felt arms wrap around his waist not a moment later. "See what I mean? You can't keep your hands off me."  
"I don't hear a complaint."  
"That would be because there isn't one." Hiyori pressed a kiss to his cheek and Tatsumi hummed happily. The kisses continued down, until he settled on just peppering his shoulders with them liberally. 

"... Hiyori?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"I say it often, I know, but… I love you. So very much."  
"Well, of course you do. How could you not?" Tatsumi laughed as he turned around, shaking his head slightly.   
"Hiyori." The man in question reached up to brush Tatsumi's hair out of his eyes, grinning.  
"I love you too, Tatsumi-kun. With everything my heart can muster." Neither of them cared about the late hour, or the tea that was now going cold behind them, as they kissed for what had to be the hundredth time that night. For Tatsumi and Hiyori, everything else seemed to melt away when they looked in each others eyes. If they were being honest, they never wanted to look away. 


End file.
